fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The True Enemy
The True Enemy (真実の敵 Shinjitsu no teki) is Chapter 12 of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. *To unlock Chapter 12x, you have to complete this chapter in under 20 turns and keep Elffin if you recruited him in Chapter 11B. Objectives and Events *Recruit Raigh with Lugh or Chad. *Talk to Cath with Roy, she will join if you have already talked to her in the 2 previous chapters. If not, she will appear in up to 3 more chapters. *Open 6 chests for Aircalibur, Flux, Brave Bow, Lancereaver, Elysian Whip and Blue Gem. *Conquer the throne. Enemy Reinforcements *Turn 8 : Cath appears from the northern exit. *Turn 12, from the northeast (Might be only on Hard mode as there are none on Normal): **1 Dragon Rider L15 w/ Steel Lance **1 Dragon Rider L13 w/ Steel Lance, Javelin **1 Dragon Rider L12 w/ Steel Lance, Javelin *Turn 12, from the southeast (Might be only on Hard mode as there are none on Normal): **1 Warrior L15 w/ Steel Axe **1 Fighter L15 w/ Steel Axe **1 Fighter L14 w/ Steel Axe, Hand Axe **1 Fighter L13 w/ Steel Axe, Hand Axe *Turn 17-22, from the stairs in the throne room: **1 Fighter L14 w/ Steel Axe, Hand Axe **1 Fighter L12 w/ Steel Axe, Hand Axe *Turn 20, from the southwest: **2 Mercenary L16 w/ Steel Sword **1 Mercenary L13 w/ Steel Sword **1 Hero L1 w/ Silver Sword Strategy This chapter is not too difficult, with reinforcements only appearing once, and you should be quite far off from them when they appear. You need to bring Chad and Astolfo along. Basically, your army is split into two groups. The one on the left is your main group. Just charge forward with your mages and nomads to clear the path. When the path is cleared, make Roy and other swordsmen you brought along take on the Axe fighters. Make Chad open all the chests on the left. Your second group has an easier task. Basically, make someone kill the Fighter with a Killer Axe first. This isn't too difficult. Then kill the Axe fighter and Knight that move in, avoiding the Sniper and Shaman in the middle of the map and make Astolfo open all the chests on the right. Your units should take that route alongside Astolfo, killing the Archers at the north and attacking the Axe fighters at the north west. This group should arrive at the north faster than the first group. When Cath appears, make Roy go up to her and Talk. Remember to Talk to Raigh, as he is an extremely good character. Just make Lugh, Raigh, and Lilina kill Aine, who is a Manakete with high defense and low Resistance. You will have to be quick because of the Turn Limit to enter Chapter 12x. When all this is done, conquer the throne with Roy. The boss can only be reasonably damaged with a legendary weapon, a magic tome, or the wyrmslayer. Category:The Binding Blade chapters